


pleaser

by nishisoyabean



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Issei Matsukawa - Freeform, Iwazumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-On, Takahiro Hanamaki - Freeform, Top Iwazumi, Trans Iwazumi, Trans Male Character, blowjob, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishisoyabean/pseuds/nishisoyabean
Summary: Oikawa and Iwazumi head home a bit tipsy after drinks with old teammates from Seijoh.
Relationships: Issei Matsukawa/Takahiro Hanamaki, Oikawa Tooru/Iwazumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	pleaser

Iwazumi holds the cold glass of sake with one hand while his other hand rests on Oikawa’s thigh, thumb rubbing against his obnoxiously tight skinny jeans in a windshield wiper motion.

Oikawa sighs softly into his glass, glazed eyes scanning his face.

Looking away from his pointed look, he glances at his watch then apologizes to his two former teammates. 

“I think it’s getting late, Oikawa and I need to catch the last train so we don’t have to pay for a taxi.”

Matsukawa nods, “We have plans in the morning so we should head out as well.”

After everyone has hugged and said their goodbyes, each pair heads off in the opposite direction.

Oikawa walks beside him in a comfortable silence, fingers interlocked.

The soft hum of the cicadas are drowned out in the background by the rapid beating of Iwazumi’s heart.

“It was nice to see them again, makes me miss the old days.” Oikawa grins, his mouth slightly slack due to intoxication.

“Yeah. We should invite them to our place sometime. Hanamaki has always praised my cooking to the sun and back.” Iwazumi chuckles softly.

They board the train to Yokawa. Despite being only 30 minutes away from the duo, they only see each other once or twice a month.

Iwazumi’s chest aches with the same feeling Oikawa mentioned earlier.

Glancing down at the sleeping beauty nestled in the crook of his neck, his heart swells. He never thought he would get so lucky to be beside someone as strong as Oikawa, let alone be his partner.

Oikawa huffs against his neck, clearly still awake.

“You need to shave, your stubble is growing back in.” Even though he complains, he then rubs his cheek against said stubble like a cat on a scratching post.

“I’m sorry, princess. I’ll take care of that tomorrow.” He places a kiss on top of his partners head, eyes rolling.

“Thank you~” He mumbles hotly against the underside of his jaw, before grabbing his hand and burying his face back into Iwazumi’s neck.

20 minutes later Iwazumi ruffles Oikawa’s hair, whispering into his ear that their stop is coming up.

Oikawa, now suddenly rejuvenated from his brief nap, sits up and stretches his arms out.

“Thank you for letting me nap on you.” He pokes his tongue out, moving to stand up.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Iwazumi replies, knocking their shoulders together as he also rises.

The walk back to the apartment is a short one. When they moved out of the dorms and were searching for a place together, Oikawa requested that it was close to a train station.

His reasoning being that when he got off work he could be home as quickly as possible to see Iwazumi. At first he thought it was a joke, but without fail unless he had plans after work Oikawa was always promptly home on time to curl up into his arms.

Leaning on Iwazumi, Oikawa watched as he sought through the ring of keys to find the one to their door. His eyes lingered on the rough callused pads from when they played volleyball.

Iwazumi was always his, on the court and off. Oikawa wasn’t sure when his feelings bloomed into romantic, but when their 3rd year rolled around he couldn’t stand not knowing how Iwazumi felt for him.

Oikawa praises whatever higher power is out there that he reciprocate his feelings.

Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open with his foot, Iwazumi snaked an arm around Oikawa’s waist, leading him into their pitch black apartment.

He flicked the lights on, the proceeded to remove their jackets and shoes.

“Iwa I can do that myself…” Oikawa whined, his soberness being very obvious.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it for you.” He looked up through his dark lashes as he untied his sneakers.

Oikawa’s breath hitched softly to where only he could hear. He let Iwazumi take off his shoes and jacket, as if he was the queen.

Iwazumi stood up after arranging their items by the rack at the front door, moving closer towards Oikawa. He placed his hand on the small of his back, pulling him into a soft languid kiss.

Something Oikawa will never get tired of is kissing Iwazumi. While there were moments of frenzied teeth clashing, Iwazumi was by nature a sensual kisser.

Wrapping his arms securely around Iwazumi’s neck, he let himself be picked up by the thighs. 

This wasn’t anything new for him, as he wrapped his legs around Iwazumi’s waist. Carrying him to their bedroom, Oikawa peeped a look at the muscles Iwazumi worked so hard for.

“Mine… all mine…” he whispered hotly against his partner's mouth by accident.

Laying him down on the bed, Iwazumi smiled at him, eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Tooru, I’ve always been yours.”

An already present blush deepened on Oikawa’s face. Iwazumi promptly starts pulling off his clothes, starting with his cardigan then his button up then his pants. This left him in just his back briefs.

“No fair Iwa… I’m the only one naked…” Oikawa whined.

“Don’t worry, that won’t be the case for long.” Iwazumi smirked at him, hands already curled around the bottom of his own shirt.

Peeling the dark t-shirt away, Oikawa looked lovingly at the body he has seen so many times over the years.

His top surgery scars had faded as if they were never there. Oikawa’s eyes raked Iwazumi’s defined muscles and toned stomach as he unbuttoned his pants.

Pouting his lip, Oikawa stretched out his hands for Iwazumi to join him on the bed.

He caught his puppy dogs eyes, chucking as he discarded his bottoms on the floor and climbing on top of his partner.

“Hi.” Oikawa giggled, latching his arms around Iwazumi’s neck once again to bring him closer.

“Hey.” Iwazumi smiled, their noses touching.

Oikawa leaned up to catch his lips again, as Iwazumi moved to box his legs in.

They kissed for what always seemed like hours, until Iwazumi decided to roll his hips downwards.

A soft moan was coaxed from Oikawa’s lips, slightly muffled from their kissing.

Moving towards his neck, Iwazumi pressed warm kisses from his jaw down, occasionally stopping to suck the soft flesh between his lips.

Oikawa wrapped an arm around his back, trying to pull him even closer.

“Someone’s impatient tonight… must have been the sake.” Iwazumi chortles against his collarbone, only to return to nipping the pale skin set before him.

“Ah… that’s not it. You know how I get when you wear that skin tight black t-shirt and the jeans I picked out for you…” Oikawa whimpered, completely at his mercy.

“Would you believe me if I did that on purpose?” Iwazumi raised his head from Oikawa’s chest, to meet his eyes.

“Of course I would. I told you how good your arms and chest look in that shirt… Makes sense you would wear it to rile me up.” Oikawa laughs, eyes crinkling.

Iwazumi shakes his head, then dips down to take one of Oikawa’s nipples between his lips.

“I-Iwazumi…” Oikawa sighed, chest arching up into his hot mouth.

Flicking the bud between his tongue, Iwazumi shifts to bring his hand to the other nipple, tweaking it between his fingers.

“Ah…! Stop teasing me you meanie head…” Oikawa shook, the pleasure starting to coil in his stomach.

Iwazumi popped the nippled from his lips, while his other hand traveled down to his hip.

“If you think this is teasing then you are in for a world of hurt.” Iwazumi growled softly, eyes dark with lust.

Oikawa yelped softly, his dick stirring interest.

Iwazumi trailed kisses down his chest and stomach before reaching the top of his briefs.

Hooking fingers around his underwear, Iwazumi slowly peeled the black material off his person. His dick bobs up, flushed just like the rest of his body.

Placing his hands on each side of his hips, Iwazumi leans down to lick a strip up his length. Oikawa shudders as if he hasn’t been touched in weeks.

“I won’t be able to fuck you at this rate. Look at you, all worked up just from kissing.” Iwazumi smirks before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Oikawa moans loudly, trying to buck his hips up but is met with the resistance of Iwazumi’s secure hands.

Pushing deeper, Iwazumi takes his entire length into his mouth. Oikawa scrambles to thread his fingers in Iwazumi’s short hair.

Iwazumi starts pulling up only to quickly take him to the hilt again. This process repeats a few times before Oikawa moans out the words stop.

Iwazumi raises his head, eyebrow quirked and a smug look on his face.

“Are you going to cum?”

Oikawa takes a deep breath to calm himself and his dick, before nodding his head.

“Please Iwa…” He whines, hands moving to cup Iwazumi’s face.

“Please what?” He challenges, the smug look still on his face.

“Ah… please fuck me…” he lefts out a breathy moan as Iwazumi gently strokes him.

“Of course princess.” He rises from the bed to pull out what he needs from their drawer full of toys.

Oikawa shimmys his briefs off all the way, adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Stripping from his boxers, Iwazumi slips the harness around himself. He stands still for a second, pondering which package to choose.

His eyes settle on the teal one, Oikawa’s favorite. Pulling it from the drawer, he also grabs the bottle of lube.

Panting slightly, Oikawa pulls his knees up and spreads his legs as Iwazumi settles back onto the bed.

Popping the cap of the lube, he drizzles the cooling liquid between two digits. Rubbing them together to heat it up, Iwazumi places his other hand on Oikawa’s thigh.

Pressing a finger into him, Iwazumi is met with little to none resistance. Oikawa gasps, pressing into his hand.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” He says, leaning down to pepper kisses on his thigh as he drags his finger in and out slowly.

Oikawa moans again, his pitch starting to rise. Iwazumi presses a second finger into him, conjuring up other gasp from his lips.

“Iwa, please hurry. I- ah, want you inside of me.”

Iwazumi takes a deep breath, trying to fight his own desire. He adds a final finger, picking up the pace.

Oikawa’s legs hook over his shoulders as he moans loudly into the pillow his head rests on. Iwazumi pulls his fingers out, wiping his fingers on his thigh.

Attaching the teal toy to his harness, Iwazumi squirts some more lube into his hand before coating his length. He gazes down at his partner, who is gazing up at him as if he is a tall glass of water in the Sahara desert.

Crawling forward, Iwazumi takes hold of Oikawa’s hip once again with one hand and presses the tip of his dick at Oikawa’s entrance.

He watches as his flutters at the gentle nudge, before slowly pressing in. Oikawa sucks a breath in, then let’s it out as he relaxes for him.

It takes a few minutes, but Iwazumi is fully seated in Oikawa. It may not be his real dick, but he can still feel the heat against his own crotch.

“Ah… I think you can move now.” Oikawa pants, one arm resting on his forehead while the other is slowly stroking himself.

Iwazumi places both hands on Oikawa’s hips as he slowly pulls back till he is almost out, then pushes back in with a bit of force.

Oikawa moans, trying to cover his mouth with his arm. Iwazumi starts to pick up the pace, knowing just how his boyfriend likes it.

With every thrust against his insides, Oikawa gets louder and louder.

“Iwa… Ah! Oh my god… Ah- there, there, there!” He cries out, hands flying to interlock with Iwazumi’s.

Iwazumi starts snapping his hips, brutalizing Oikawa’s prostate. His cries get louder as he babbles. 

“Harder! Yes! Right there…. fuck! Iwazumi, ah! I’m gonna cum!”

Iwazumi replaces Oikawa’s hand to finish him off to the same pace as his brutal thrusts.

Toes curling around his backside, Oikawa more or less screams as he shoots his load on Iwazumi’s hand and part of his own stomach.

He slows down his thrusts to gentle lovemaking until Oikawa whines from the over sensitivity.

Pulling out, Iwazumi detaches the teal piece and slips off the harness, setting both on the bathroom counter.

As he comes back into the room, Iwazumi chuckles at his blissed out boyfriend sprawled on the bed.

“Move over so I can hold you.” He smiles, crawling into bed beside Oikawa.

“Mmm… give me like five minutes.” Oikawa curls up into his chest, tangling their legs together.

They lay there intertwined for a few peaceful minutes before Oikawa starts kissing his neck.

“Can I help you?” Iwazumi laughs as he nuzzles into his neck.

“It’s my turn to take care of you!” Oikawa smiles sweetly, reigniting the flame in the pit of his stomach.

“Baby you don’t have to, I know you are probably tired after tonig-“ Iwazumi is cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

“Iwazumi. You aren’t allowed to fuck me and not also get pleasured in return.”

He rolls his eyes, a faint smile on his lips.

“Okay, if you really want to.”

Oikawa smirks, licking his lips.

“Eating you out is my dessert after dinner.”

Now it was Iwazumi’s turn to blush, and he didn’t get flustered easy.

Rolling from his side to his back, Oikawa then made his way down to between Iwazumi’s thighs. Pulling him closer, Oikawa was face to face with Iwazumi’s sex.

Soft breaths tickled his clit, making Iwazumi let out a breathy sigh.

Oikawa leaned forward, dipping a tongue between his soft folds. Whenever Iwazumi fucked him with the strap on, he always got insanely wet.

Iwazumi choked out a moan, biting into his fist. He spread his legs more out of habit, giving Oikawa more room to work.

He starts to suck on his clit, gentle fingers pressing against his entrance. 

Oikawa knows his body just as well Iwazumi knows his. Sometimes he can’t believe how lucky he is to have found someone who isn’t repulsed by his body.

“So wet… you taste like honey.” Oikawa smiles, licking around his finger as he slowly pumps one in and out.

Iwazumi moans, grinding against Oikawa’s finger and tongue. “S-shut up.”

“But you do! So sweet and drenched just for me~” He giggles, moving his head from Iwazumi’s sex to his thighs.

Sucking the toned flesh in his mouth, Oikawa starts biting into the meat. 

He knows that Iwazumi likes a little pain, and the deep purple marks that peek from his basketball shorts are his favorite way of being claimed.

Moans growing louder, Iwazumi grasps a fistful of Oikawa’s sex tossed hair.

Riding against his face, Iwazumi can feel his orgasm growing closer and closer.

“O-Oikawa… Mm… I’m getting close!” He arches his back, pants growing heavier.

Eyes rolling back towards his skull as Oikawa abuses his prostate repeatedly, Iwazumi latches his legs around Oikawa’s neck.

As he cums, he painstakingly grips Oikawa’s hair while he shouts into a pillow.

A small whimper comes from Oikawa, but stops as Iwazumi’s grab loosens.

Grabbing a towel, Oikawa returns the favor of cleaning up his partner.

After both chugging a glass of water to prevent a possible hangover in the morning, they pull on some pajamas and spoon together.

Pressing gentle kisses to Oikawa’s head, Iwazumi lets out a sigh.

“You good?” Oikawa cracks an eye open, barely awake.

“Yeah, I’m really good.” Iwazumi smiles, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Oikawa mumbles, eye shutting closed as the corner of his mouth quirks up.

“I love you more.” Iwazumi closes his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
